O Amor Que Transcende as Eras
by Saky-chan Haruno
Summary: Postando Novamente, após algumas correções.xD ...... Uma realidade de Principes e Princesas, de amores,guerras, rivalidades, medos... E acima de tudo: O que fazer quando quem amamos não é quem juravamos amar. NaruSaku e SasuHina e outros casais. Fic U.A
1. Prólogo

Antes alguns avisos

_Estou repostando a fanfic, eu a deletei ano passado, pois tinha muito erros ortograficos nela e eu quis corrigi-los, mas agora vamos lá. = D_

_Está será uma lonfic e será num Universo Alternativo._

_Ela ainda está sendo escrita._

_Os capítulos são de tamanhos variados alguns contendo 3 paginas e outros mais que o dobro disso._

_Está fic também está sendo postada no orkut._

_Espero que gostem. ^^_

**Summary: Rivalidade. Sentimentos confuso. Sacrificios. Guerras. Perdas. Amores declarados e amores não correspondidos. E acima de tudo, o que fazer quando não se ama quem juravamos amar. Uma historia de romace, drama, comedia, guerra e sacrificios. Segredos revelados, dores a serem compreendidas.**

**Casais: Naruto e Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata, Jiraiya e Tsunade, Minato e Kushina, Ino e Sai entre outros. Agora só não me pergunte como irei dar conta de todos.... xD**

**Rank T por enquanto, no mometo apropriado subira para Rank M por conter Hentai, mesmo não sendo algo explicito, pois eu não gosto, mas regras são regras.**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_O Amor Que Transcende as Eras. _

Essa é uma historia que jurou jamais ser esquecida, prometeu que iria ensinar a todos o que realmente é o amor. Essa historia começa dizendo _**que o amor não se julga e nem se negocia, que o amor é um sentimento raro, pois poucos sabem o que é amar. Alguns dizem que amam mais não sabem se dedicar. Alguns se dedicam ao extremo mais sem no seu amor pensar. Alguns dizem que amam mais não sabem perdoar e nesse amor nunca conseguiram confiar.**_

_**Outros dizem que estão amando mais só deixam o egoísmo falar. E dentro de todos esses amores, nenhum deles realmente sabe o que é amar.**_

_**O amor... Esse sentimento realmente é raro, poucos tem a chance de conhecer esse amor e a esse amar que se dedica sem nada pedir em troca, que respeita, que protege e que adora, mas que abre mão de si mesmo pelo ser amado.**_

_**Esse amor é raro, pois sabe perdoar e em qualquer situação sabe confiar sem deixar o egoísmo falar. E o amor que aceita o outro como ele é.**_

_**Ele não é um sentimento obsessivo.**_

"_**Você só fica comigo e com mais ninguém"**_

_**O amor é aceitação e compreensão.**_

"_**Eu amo você e só quero que você seja feliz, vá siga seu caminho e lembre-se sempre que precisar estarei aqui".**_

_**O amor não busca a perfeição ele apenas deseja a simplicidade, o amor é paciente, espera e jamais desiste. Sua meta é a felicidade de quem se ama, mesmo que isso lhe custe a sua.**_

_**Quem ama de verdade não é egoísta, pois sabe se dedicar, sabe perdoar e sabe cuidar.**_

_**Sim esse é o amor, falando assim não da pra entender direito, mas como eu disse no inicio esse amor prometeu ensinar o que é esse amar.**_

Dizem que o Japão tem as estações perfeitas para os apaixonados, os verões iluminam a vida, a primavera colore o amor, o outono chama o carinho e o inverno aproxima os corações. Mais nesse caso as estações pareciam não ter efeito, o príncipe do Sul amava a princesa do Norte que amava o príncipe do Oeste destinado a se casar com a princesa do Leste que dedicava seus sonhos e desejos ao seu amado príncipe do Sul.

Naruto era um príncipe muito bonito era loiro com os olhos azuis e era muito forte, comandava os exércitos do Sul e era o orgulho de seus pais. Ele era apaixonado pela princesa Sakura.

Sakura era a princesa do Norte, ela era muito bonita tinha os olhos verdes os cabelos róseos e a pele clara, era o orgulho de seu reino alem de saber lutar tinha uma grande preocupação com a saúde de seu povo se tornou medica assim fazendo pesquisas para ajudar nas curas e evitar doenças. Sakura era apaixonada por Sasuke.

Sasuke era o príncipe do Oeste, era bonito forte mais tinha a escuridão em seus olhos, era o herdeiro de um reino sem rei, pois seus pais haviam sido envenenados por seu irmão que fugiu mais jurou voltar e destruir tudo. Sasuke era destinado a se casar com Hinata a princesa do Leste embora não fizesse questão estar casado ou não o único sentido disse era ter um herdeiro.

Hinata era a princesa do Leste, era bonita tinha os cabelos preto azulados, era forte, mas muito tímida o que atrapalhava em muito sua relação com seu povo. Hinata era apaixonada por Naruto que nem notava sua existência e pra piorar só se conheciam por foto.

Nesses quatro reinos apenas uma coisa era comum os Imperadores, Imperatrizes, príncipes e princesas só saiam de seus castelos em datas especiais o resto era tudo feito através de mensageiros.

Sakura e Naruto eram os mais sortudos em seus aniversários de 15 anos seus pais lhe conceberam um pedido que seria realizado e jamais voltariam atrás e ambos pediram que não tivessem seus casamentos arranjados e que queriam se casar por amor e não por obrigação e assim foi feito.

Nossos príncipes e nossas princesas tinham fotos de todos os possíveis pretendentes desde os filhos dos nobres aos filhos dos barões, mas uma coisa nenhum deles podia negar as fotos dos príncipes sempre ficavam em destaque, fosse por sua beleza, por amor ou por sua fama.

Naruto mantinha a foto de Sasuke em destaque assim como Sasuke mantinha a de Naruto, eles não se conheciam pessoalmente mais a fama se espalhava rápido e ambos sentiam uma grande rivalidade crescendo cada vez mais dentro de seus corações.

Eu não preciso dizer as fotos de destaque de Sakura e Hinata né? Naruto alem da foto de Sasuke mantinha a foto de Sakura guardada só que a de Sakura ele deixava guardada na gaveta e a de Sasuke no centro do seu tiro ao alvo.

A vida às vezes era um tanto solitária eles só tinham os pátios do castelo para passear só saiam de lá para treinar e logo retornavam se sentiam mais como presos do que como futuros reis e rainhas, mas por enquanto seria assim.

- E aee Naruto – Chamava Kiba seu mais antigo e melhor amigo.

- Kiba há quanto tempo. – Dizia Naruto com um sorriso.

- Né cara agora sendo comandante do exercito estou bem ocupado. E falando no exercito você não apareceu mais para treinar e nem para levantar a moral do pessoal, que tipo de general você é? – falava empurrando Naruto de leve.

- Foi mal Kiba, não precisa falar assim é que eu não estive muito a fim de ir lá. – falava colocando a mão atrás da cabeça e abrindo um sorriso.

- Você ta assim desde que ficou sabendo que sua amada Sakura só vista por foto ama o príncipe Sasuke. – Kiba importunava o amigo enquanto ria da cara que ele fazia.

- A gente não precisa ver uma pessoa pessoalmente para amá-la porque se tiver que ser será. – Disse o príncipe mostrando uma determinação fora do comum.

- Aham sei vou fingir que acredito nessas loucuras. – Concluiu trocando de assunto.

Naruto e Kiba continuaram conversando, sabendo das novidades já que por alguma razão desconhecida por Naruto ele não podia sair do castelo até uma suposta data que ouviu seus pais falando.

**No reino do Norte:**

- Ino – Sakura chamava.

- Sakura minha amiga – Disse Ino se virando para amiga.

- Tudo bom com você? – Indagou Sakura.

- Tudo, eu acabei de chegar do reino do Sul, mas e você? – Ino respondeu sorrindo.

- Estou bem, nossa, como é lá? Ouvi dizer que é um reino muito bonito. – Sakura dizia empolgada.

- Sim é um reino lindo, tem muitos campos verdes, muitas flores, mas o mais bonito é o príncipe Naruto. – Disse sorrindo.

- O príncipe Naruto? Você o viu pessoalmente? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Não, não eu só vi uma imagem bem grande dele entre outras duas, acho que era os pais dele.

- Eu tenho uma foto dele, mas não vi nada de especial. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Como assim nada de especial? Ele é lindo e o melhor de tudo pode se casar com quem ele quiser, imagina se ele me escolhesse? – Disse sonhadora.

- Com quem ele quiser? Como você conseguiu tantas informações? – Perguntou surpresa, afinal conseguir informações sobre as pessoas importantes nunca era fácil.

- Eu conheci dois soldados dele. – Respondeu se perdendo brevemente em suas lembranças.

- Ele já comanda o exercito? - Perguntou a Princesa enquanto se aproximava da janela.

- Ele é o general, mas me falaram que há alguns meses ele não sai do castelo, mas ninguém sabe o motivo. – Respondeu seguindo a amiga.

- Talvez seja pelo mesmo motivo que eu não saio. – argumentou a princesa.

- Hã? – Indagou Ino sem entender o que a amiga dizia.

- Eu não sei direito, minha mãe não me explicou só disse na época que dentro de alguns meses algo especial aconteceria.

- Hum, vamos esperar para ver, mas sinto que é algo bom – Disse Ino sorrindo e se retirando do cômodo onde estavam.

**No reino do Oeste:**

- Isso começa em uma semana não é? – Indagava Sasuke.

- Sim meu Senhor. – Respondia o serviçal.

- E aonde será?

- Será no reino do Norte e será lá também que anunciaremos o seu noivado.

- Que seja, só me casarei para ter um herdeiro não pretendo me dedicar a uma família. – Disse sem muito interesse. - O príncipe do Sul irá participar? – Concluiu curioso.

- Acredito que sim, meu senhor.

- Ótimo, quero derrotá-lo a todo custo. – Disse Sasuke abrindo um pequeno sorriso de canto.

**No reino do Leste:**

- Princesa Hinata. – Chamava uma voz conhecida.

- Neji não me chame assim, você é meu primo. – Disse Hinata

- Me perdoe é o costume.

- Mais me fale o que deseja. – Disse a princesa calmamente.

- Dentro de uma semana nos partiremos para o reino do Norte, um torneiro ira acontecer lá, entre os nobres no caso os senhores feudais e os príncipes iram participar.

- O Naruto vai estar lá? – Indagou sentindo o rosto corar.

- Sim – Respondeu Neji sem expressão alguma.

Hinata quase teve um treco seu príncipe ela finalmente o encontraria.

* * *

Capitulo curtinho, pois é apenas o prólogo, mas tendo resposta logo postarei mais capitulos, eu já tenho até o 7°, pois também posto a fic no orkut então é provavel que alguns já tenham visto e até lido ela.

Bom vou ficando por aqui e espero que tenham gostado. E para quem não conhece leiam minha outras fanfic's. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

_Gomen pela demora a postar pessoal, mas finalmente aqui está mais um capitulo da fic. Espero que gostem e obrigada pelos reviews, amei todos de coração._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1 – Como tudo começou.**

Os dias foram passando Naruto e Sakura ficaram sabendo do torneio, mas com tempo apenas para arrumarem o que fosse necessário, Naruto fez suas malas e partiu com seus pais, Sakura encomendou roupas novas afinal ela finalmente veria Sasuke e queria estar linda.

Para os convidados a viagem foi longa e difícil chovia muito durante aquela semana era final de outono as estradas estavam horríveis e como de costume Naruto odiava ser carregado achava aquilo um absurdo, ele não era melhor do que ninguém pra ser carregado e caminhou o caminho todo. Chegou ao reino do Norte cheio de lama mais não estava nem ai, embora os olhares de todos o seguissem a onde ele fosse. Naruto mesmo cercado pelos guardas e suas armas que fazia um barulho constante ele não pode deixar de ouvir os murmúrios a sua volta.

_Aquele é o príncipe do norte? O que ele fez? Esta todo sujo – _comentava os lordes feudais ali presente tirando o jovem príncipe do serio.

- Naruto – Chamou seu padrinho.

- Jiraya-sama – disse Naruto surpreso.

- Ignore os comentários você sabe por que esta assim mais eles não.

- Está certo. – Respondeu Naruto, embora fosse desnecessário, pois ele não se importava com o que eles poderiam dizer.

Naruto seguiu com sua família para o castelo do xogum Haruno onde ficariam durante o torneio e ate a primavera chegar. O castelo estava uma loucura com os empregados correndo para todos os lados quase não dava pra andar. Alguns empregados encaminharam Naruto, sua mãe e seu padrinho para os quartos enquanto seu pai foi conversar com o xogum, manter as boas relações era sempre importante.

Naruto ficou em seu quarto, quando chegou lhe passaram tantas informações sobre o torneio e sobre o banquete daquela noite que nem teve tempo de lembrar que estava no mesmo castelo que sua amada.

Sakura ficou em seu quarto aguardando Ino que sempre vinha lhe trazer as novidades que ocorriam do lado de fora, pois ate o banquete por mera formalidade os príncipes e princesas não podiam se ver. Logo Ino chegou estava branca parecia que tinha visto um fantasma.

- Ino o que foi? – Perguntou a jovem princesa

- O príncipe do Sul chegou nossa ele é muito lindo só que estava com as barras das calças todas sujas. – Disse Ino.

- Parece que esse lindo príncipe precisa de bons modos – Disse Sakura num tom meio debochado.

- Mais eu sei por que ele chegou assim? – Argumentou em defesa de Naruto.

- E porque foi? – Perguntou Sakura olhando curiosa para amiga.

- Ele veio caminhando não quis que ninguém o carregasse. Pelo que o meu informante do reino dele me disse, o LINDO príncipe não quis ser carregado porque não se julga melhor que os outros, assim caminhou como todos os seus convidados e guardas pessoais. – Ino deu ênfase à palavra lindo querendo mostra para Sakura que beleza não era apenas o que estava por fora. Sakura não pode negar a atitude dele foi algo estonteante, afinal todos os lordes que ela conhecia exigiam ser carregados e às vezes maltratavam seus empregados.

- E o que mais Ino? – Perguntou Sakura esperando algo mais.

- A princesa Hinata também chegou, ela esta no quarto vizinho e depois do dela é o do Sasuke e em frente ao seu está o quarto do príncipe Naruto. – Explicou rapidamente.

- Hum, será que eu consigo ver esse príncipe Naruto que você tanto elogia? – Perguntou a Princesa.

- Infelizmente não vai dar, quando entrei no seu quarto estavam entregando toalhas no dele, suponho que esteja tomando banho agora.

- Que pena vou ter que esperar ate a noite. – Lamentou enquanto se jogava em sua cama.

- Bem eu posso tentar uma coisa quem sabe ele não aparece na porta. – Ino falou logo abrindo um sorriso de quem planejava algo.

- O que você ta pensando? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Espere e verá.

Ino saiu do quarto de Sakura e foi em direção à porta do quarto de Naruto, Sakura ficou observado sua amiga chamar pelo príncipe.

- Príncipe Naruto – Chamou Ino logo esperando a resposta, mas o silencio era total. _Droga _pensou Ino olhando para o quarto de Sakura que aguardava ansiosamente esse príncipe aparecer. – Príncipe Naruto – Ino chamou mais uma vez e dessa vez obteve o que desejava

- O que deseja? – perguntou ele.

- Saber se precisa de algo.

Naruto que não era besta nem nada pediu que Ino entrasse no quarto.

- Entre, eu quero uma massagem estou cansado da viagem.

Ino ficou travada com o desejo do príncipe e logo pediu permissão para entrar no quarto, mas de ultima hora lembrou-se de Sakura.

- Senhor peço permissão para entrar em seu recinto. – Disse Ino, mesmo sabendo que a permissão já havia lhe sido concedida.

- Entre. – Permitiu o Príncipe novamente.

Sakura ouviu a voz dele e a achou linda, mas acreditou que Ino havia se esquecido dela e quando ia levantando da onde estava ouviu Ino falar mais uma vez.

- Me perdoe por incomodá-lo novamente, mas não consigo abrir a porta.

Sakura se agachou novamente e voltou a olhar pelo pequenino buraco que havia na madeira. A Princesa prendeu a respiração quando viu a porta sendo aberta. Pela primeira vez ela via um príncipe pessoalmente, mas de repente alguém parou bem na frente do buraquinho.

- Ino você esta incomodando o príncipe? – Indagou serviçal chefe.

- Não, eu... – Ino tentava se explicar.

- Ela veio pergunta se eu desejava algo – Disse Naruto entrando no meio da conversa.

Sakura fazia de tudo para ver, a curiosidade a estava torturando, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi ver ate a cintura dele e corou como nunca havia corado na vida.

- Príncipe perdoe a minha interrupção, o senhor deseja algo? – Indagou o serviçal que havia parado Ino.

- Não apenas o que já pedi a essa moça. – Respondeu Naruto com tranqüilidade.

- Senhor – Chamou Ino.

- Hai. – Disse Naruto.

- Eu vou cumprir o que pediu, mas por minha honra se vista primeiro, não fique só de toalha na minha frente, vão falar mal de mim. – Disse Ino sentindo o rosto esquentar.

Naruto estava só de toalha ali no corredor chamando a atenção de todos para si quando sua mãe apareceu.

- Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto o que você esta fazendo? – Disse Kushina raivosa.

- Mãe é que... – Naruto tentava explicar.

- Você perdeu o juízo? Você anda passando tempo demais com o seu padrinho. Está virando um pervertido.

- Me tira dessa – falou Jiraiya se aproximando

Sakura ouvia tudo e só pensou uma coisa de Naruto _esse príncipe é um completo pervertido e idiota. _

- Mãe me perdoe eu só vim atender a porta. –Explicou rapidamente.

- Está certo Naruto, agora vá se arrumar. – Disse Kushina sem acreditar muito no que o filho lhe dizia.

Naruto voltou ao quarto e se arrumou logo permitindo a entrada de Ino.

- Me perdoe pela vergonha que te fiz passar – Disse Naruto totalmente sem graça.

- Não peça perdão a culpa foi minha. – Falou Ino.

- Não foi não, eu devia ter me arrumado antes, agora, por favor, me diga você me perdoa? Só vou deixar você sair se disser que sim. – Disse o Príncipe abrindo um lindo sorriso.

- Sim eu o perdoou – Disse Ino sorrindo

- Yosh! Agora a massagem – falou sorrindo e se deitando no colchão esticado no chão.

Ino permaneceu no quarto durante uma hora e meia e quem passava só ouvia os risos da garota, Naruto e Ino estavam se tornando grandes amigos.

Sakura no seu quarto queria saber o que acontecia no castelo, mas sua informante não saia do quarto da frente, o que também parecia ser o motivo da agitação no quarto vizinho, pois Sakura ouviu algo se quebrando e uma voz chorosa.

- Isso não é possível, não pode estar acontecendo.

Sakura se encostou na parede para ouvir melhor.

- Hinata-sama fique calma é apenas uma empregada cumprindo algum desejo dele.

- Neji-niisan não tente me acalmar, já faz uma hora e meia que ela esta lá e eu já devo imaginar quais desejos ela deve estar cumprindo.

Sakura se arrepiou ao pensar que sua amiga poderia fazer uma coisa dessas, mas o barulho só aumentou.

- Hinata pare com isso. – gritou o pai de Hinata entrando no quarto – o que você esta fazendo? Porque esta agindo deste modo?

Hinata não podia contar ao pai o que sentia e pra descontar sua raiva e salvar sua pele disse que foi maltratada por uma empregada.

- Que empregada é essa? – perguntou Hiashi inconformado com o que acabara de ouvir.

- É uma que esta no quarto do príncipe Naruto nesse instante – Disse Neiji ajudando a prima.

Hiashi saiu em disparada ao quarto de Naruto e Sakura entrou em pânico, sabia que sua amiga não faria isso. Sakura correu para a porta mais lembrou-se que não podia sair, então se pôs a olhar pelo buraco que tinha na madeira.

- Príncipe Naruto abra a porta ou eu a porei abaixo – gritava Hiashi.

Naruto se levantou e se dirigiu a porta.

- O que você quer? Precisa fazer tanto barulho? – Respondeu Naruto incomodado.

- Moleque insolente, onde esta a empregadinha? – Indagou Hiashi nervoso.

- Hã? Há a Ino, ela ta ocupada fazendo uma coisinha pra mim, por quê? – Disse Naruto.

- Ela tratou mal a minha filha e eu quero falar com essa empregadinha.

Naruto estava ficando nervoso com o jeito esnobe de Hiashi se referir a Ino, mas não teve tempo de falar nada, pois Hiashi o empurrou abrindo a porta do quarto e foi possível ver Ino sentada no colchão. Ino estava normal suas roupas estavam em ordem o que Hinata supunha não aconteceu e Sakura ficou respirou fundo, mas logo ficando tensa com o escândalo que Hiashi.

- Você vai pagar por ter tratado mal a minha filha. – Falava Hiashi num tom muito forte

- Mas senhor, eu não falei com a sua filha ainda – Ino falava em tom baixo quase chorando assustada por ter sido puxada com força por Hiashi.

- Largue ela- gritou Naruto – Ela esteve comigo o tempo todo.

- Mas minha filha disse que foi ela. –Respondeu Hiashi.

- Sua filha mentiu – devolveu Naruto – agora solte ela, ou eu o farei soltar.

Hiashi soltou Ino e ficou olhando para Naruto que o encarava e como eu disse no inicio a fama de cada um havia se espalhado e Naruto era conhecido como um magnífico guerreiro com habilidade ninjas que sempre foi temida assim como as habilidades de seu pai. Hiashi soltou Ino que correu para perto de Naruto enquanto Hiashi passava por eles saindo do quarto.

Sakura novamente tentou ver o jovem príncipe, mas com a confusão muitas pessoas haviam se aglomerado a frente do quarto a impossibilitando de vê-lo. Logo que a multidão se desfez Ino correu para o quarto de Sakura, ela ainda sentia medo de Hiashi mais ao mesmo tempo protegida pelo príncipe que não distinguia classes sociais.

- Ino, você esta bem? - Perguntou Sakura abraçando a amiga.

- Estou sim, só um pouco nervosa, mas passa logo.

- Ino fique calma, eu ouvi a discussão queria ter ido ajudar mais não pude.

- Não se sinta mal, o Naruto me ajudou. – disse abrindo um pequeno sorriso

- Não vá se apaixonar por ele, hein Ino. – Disse Sakura sorrindo.

- Não, não somos apenas amigos eu to gostando de um amigo dele. – Falou Ino ficando levemente corada.

- Ta vou fingir que acredito, mas agora me conta o que você tanto fez naquele quarto, você demorou demais vão ficar falando de você.

- Onegai Sakura não diga isso, eu só dei uma massagem dele, como ele pediu e depois a gente ficou conversando.

- Só isso mesmo? Porque você ria muito naquele quarto. – Disse Sakura brincando com a amiga.

- É que ele é muito engraçado era impossível não rir, sem conta que tem um corpo. – Ino gesticulava com as mãos ao falar do Príncipe.

- Ino ele é um príncipe não se fala assim dos príncipes. – Repreendeu a Princesa.

- Gomen Sakura.

- Mas agora você tem que ir, senão vão acaba brigando com você e descubra mais coisas pra mim.

- Hai – Ino já ia saindo quando lembrou do comentário que ouviu no corredor enquanto esperava Sakura abrir a porta do quarto. – Sakura eu não tenho certeza mais parece que o príncipe Sasuke já chegou.

Sakura gelou por dentro e seu coração acelerou finalmente Sasuke o "seu" Sasuke chegou. Sakura já começou a imaginar mil cenas românticas ao lado de Sasuke e nem viu quando sua amiga saiu do quarto.

**No quarto de Hinata:**

- Hinata-sama já esta mais calma? – Indagou Neji.

- Hai – Respondeu a princesa num fio de voz.

- Viu que o ciúme não leva a nada?

- Não foi ciúme, foi medo de perder Neji.

- Aprenda a se controlar se quiser ser uma boa rainha e pare de por a culpa nos outros por que eu não vou mais te ajudar nisso.

- Eu me controlarei e assumirei os meus problemas Neij-niisan

**No quarto de Sasuke:**

- Senhor Sasuke? – Chamou o serviçal.

- O que você quer? – Indagou o Príncipe Uchiha.

- Avisar que o banquete será às 8 da noite

- Obrigado.

- Com licença.

**No quarto de Naruto:**

- E ai Kiba, Gaara – Disse Naruto.

- Beleza Naruto? – Respondeu Kiba

- Já começou a arranjar confusão Naruto? – Perguntou Gaara, sorrindo de canto para o amigo.

- Eu? Não que isso. – Respondeu sorrindo.

- Aham – Disseram Kiba e Gaara.

- E ai como esta as coisas pelo castelo? – Perguntou Naruto.

- A mesma bagunça de quando a gente chegou. – Disse Gaara.

- É gente correndo pra tudo o que é lado. – Concluiu Kiba.

- Naruto fiquei sabendo que você estava com a Ino. – Gaara

- Sim, eu estava, mas fique tranqüilo nos dois só conversamos eu to sabendo que o Sai tem uma quedinha por ela.

- E não é só isso – Disse Kiba sorrindo, já prevendo a reação de Naruto.

- O que tem mais? – Indagou curioso.

- Ela é a nossa informante sobre sua linda Sakura – Respondeu Gaara.

- Nani? É SO AGORA VOCES ME FALAM ISSO – gritou Naruto fazendo o castelo parar.

**No salão principal.**

- O Naruto deveria ter nascido calmo como você Minato, mas teve a sorte de ser igual a mãe, completamente escandaloso – Disse Jiraiya.

- Hahaha é verdade ele é igual a Kushina, mas sinceramente é o que eu mais gosto nele.

- Jiraya-sama existe algum problema do meu filho seR PARECIDO COMIGO? – Indagou Kushina enquanto puxava as mangas do kimono.

- Não nenhuma minha rainha. – Respondeu Jiraiya sentindo o sangue lhe sumir da face.

Kushina definitivamente lhe dava medo, mas não tanto quanto outra mulher.

**No quarto de Sakura:**

- Nossa que cara mais escandaloso esse Naruto agora estou quase com a opinião formada sobre ele, pervertido, escandaloso e idiota. – Disse Sakura enquanto caminhava na direção de sua cama.

Sakura voltou seus pensamentos ao seu amado Sasuke, ficou horas imaginando como ele seria pessoalmente, como agiria, que tipo de personalidade ele teria e terminou pegando no sono.

* * *

_Até o capitulo 2 e uma otima semana a todos. =]_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Ele é somente da Sakura-chan.**

Desculpa a demora pessoal, eu estava terminando o capitulo 7 desta fic e quando terminei e vim postar esse capitulo o não estava funcionando. Mas agora sem mais delongas o novo capitulo

E o terceiro de A Mediadora está chegando.

Bom Leitura A Todos.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2 – O banquete**

Os jovens... Às vezes são tão ingênuos que ate parece que gostam de sofrer, ficam cegos de amor. Haha se eles soubessem que o amor não cega, tudo ficaria mais fácil.

- Sakura-sama acorde está atrasada. – Dizia Tsunade tia e mestra de Sakura enquanto a balançava suavemente tentando não assustá-la, mas sem obter o resultado desejado.

Sakura se remexeu na cama e foi despertando aos poucos até ouvir o grito de sua tia impaciente.

- HARUNO SAKURA levante-se agora, não faça a desfeita de não aparecer.

Sakura acordou assustada e se sentou apressada na cama sentindo sua vista balançar, mas não teve tempo de retomar o controle de sua visão, pois se levantou num pulo e foi empurrada para o banheiro

- Não demore, irei te ajudar a se arrumar. – Disse Tsunade enquanto se afastava.

- Tia? – Chamou Sakura.

- Diga – Falou Tsunade.

- Os outros já estão prontos? – Indagou a Princesa

- Quase, só falta o príncipe Naruto. – Respondeu tranquilamente.

- Pelo jeito ele também se atrasa.

- Não tenho certeza se é isso, mas se for vamos descobrir – Disse Tsunade abrindo um leve sorriso.

Naruto estava em seu quarto conversando com seu pai e seu padrinho.

- Nós temos algo importante pra conversar, Naruto. – Disse Jiraiya.

- E o que seria? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Naruto o xongum que uma luta demonstração para o inicio do torneio. – Disse Minato enquanto encostava-se na parede.

- Nossa que legal! E quem vai lutar? – Perguntou o príncipe ansioso.

- Você e Sasuke – Disse Jiraiya tranquilamente vendo Naruto ficar surpreso e feliz.

- Naruto eu quero que você se controle. Eu sei da sua rivalidade com ele, você um grande general com as mesmas habilidades que eu e ele um cara frio, forte e que não mede esforços para conseguir o que quer então, por favor, Naruto será apenas uma demonstração então se controle e se ele passar da linha nós entraremos no meio.

Naruto observava a seriedade do pai em suas palavras. O príncipe nunca foi de desobedecer a seu pai, que sempre impôs muito respeito a todos, o que fazia Naruto sentir medo.

- Esta bem – Disse Naruto respeitando o pedido do pai.

- Obrigado Naruto. – Agradeceu Minato, suspirando logo em seguida.

- Mais não deixe de dar umas porradas nesse cara hein? – Disse Jiraiya sorrindo.

- Pode deixar – Naruto respondeu sorrindo como o padrinho.

- Certo agora se arrume, fique perfeito, você fará par com a princesa Haruno essa noite. – Informou Minato sorrindo levemente por conta da reação do filho.

- O que? É serio? – perguntava com os olhos brilhando.

- Hai.

Naruto não pensou duas vezes e correu para o banheiro e começou a se arrumar, fazer par com a princesa, isso só podia ser um sonho.

- Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan – repetia Naruto varias vezes dentro da banheira.

- Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun – Dizia Sakura se arrumando.

- Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun eu finalmente vou te ver – Sussurrava Hinata corada.

- Tsc, estou entediado – disse Sasuke para seu empregado.

Finalmente todos estavam prontos, o salão principal estava lotado. Todos estavam ansiosos, seria a primeira vez que ás quatro realezas seriam vista juntas e pessoalmente por tantas pessoas.

O roteiro da noite já havia sido explicado e agora todos esperavam ansiosos á aparição das duplas da noite.

Naruto e Sasuke desceram lado a lado, sem cruzar seus olhares o que deixou o clima de rivalidade bem à mostra. Eles cumprimentaram a todos apenas se curvando e viraram em direção as escadas.

Uma musica suave tocava ao fundo quando Hinata e Sakura apareceram e começaram a descer as escadas lentamente. Naruto apenas admirava aquela linda princesa que vinha em sua direção, ele respirava fundo tentava manter a calma mais seu nervosismo esta se tornando evidente, entretanto ele não era o único, Sakura enquanto descia avistou Sasuke na outra ponta da escada e suas pernas começaram a tremer, suas mãos soavam e um nó na garganta se formava.

Hinata na outra ponta avistou Naruto o que a fez cambalear levemente, mas a princesa logo voltou á sua pose original. Hinata estava um pouco tranqüila, não teria que encarar Naruto agora e foi descendo passo a passo até se aproximar de Sasuke.

Sakura ainda não havia notado que faria par com Naruto, para ser mais exato Sakura não notava mais ninguém ate que pisou na borda de seu quimono e se desequilibrou virando e caindo de costas. Naruto foi o primeiro a notar que Sakura estava caindo e correu em sua direção. Agora todos prestavam atenção enquanto ele subia as escadas correndo. Passou por Hinata velozmente parecendo um relâmpago dourado e só viram quando ele parou na frente de Sakura a fazendo cair em seu colo.

- Você está bem Haruno-hime? – Perguntou Naruto

Sakura ficou encantada com tanta beleza, Ino não tinha mentido, ele realmente era lindo.

- Hai, estou bem arigato.

- Por favor, tome mais cuidado, não quero que você se machuque. – Disse se levantando e ajudando Sakura a se recompor diante de todos que olhavam admirados e em silêncio que só foi quebrado pelo pai de Sakura.

- Você faz jus a sua fama Príncipe do Sul. – Disse o Xogun enquanto Naruto e Sakura se aproximavam.

Naruto apenas abriu um sorriso e colocou a mão atrás da cabeça.

- Obrigado por salvar minha filha. – Agradeceu a mãe de Sakura.

Todos aplaudiram por terem visto a demonstração de cuidado e a capacidade do rapaz. Sasuke ficou se mordendo por Naruto esta sendo tão aplaudido, era impossível negar mais a fama o prescindia.

Sakura continuou a descer a escada mais agora ao lado de Naruto. Eles caminharam pelo salão indo em direção a mesa do banquete sendo seguidos por Sasuke e Hinata. Durante o percurso eles apenas ouviam os comentários dos convidados.

_- Eles fazem um par muito bonito. – _Disse um dos convidados para mulher ao seu lado.  
_- Vou concorda a Princesa Sakura e o Príncipe Naruto combinam. – _Disse ela concordando_._

Mas Sakura não ficou muito contente com os comentários, ela não queria combinar com ele, ela queria combinar com o Sasuke. Naruto gostou do que ouviu mais percebeu que a afeição de Sakura não demonstrava isso. Vendo dessa forma até parecia cruel, mas ele decidiu mostra que eles combinavam, mas não para o povo e sim para ela.

Hinata olhava para Naruto, ela desejava estar no lugar de Sakura mais isso não foi permitido, escolheram Sasuke para acompanhá-la, por motivos que ela desconhecia.

Naruto terminou de guiar Sakura até o local onde ela sentaria durante o banquete e como de costume puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar e logo se sentou na cadeira ao lado.

Ao lado de Sakura se sentou Sasuke e ao lado dele sentou-se Hinata e na frente deles estavam os seus pais, como se estivessem estudando as atitudes de cada um, o que deixou o clima um pouco tenso, pois todos queriam atender as expectativas desejadas e assim o banquete começou.

- Itadakimasu - Disseram em coro

- O jantar está perfeito – Disse Kushina sorrindo para Meiling, a mãe de Sakura.

- Arigato – Agradeceu a Sra. Haruno.

- Realmente, mesmo morando aqui o jantar de hoje está esplendido – Disse Tsunade sorrindo suavemente.

- Naruto-sama? – Chamou o Sr. Haruno.

- Hai Kensuke-sama – Respondeu o príncipe.

- Soube que você já se tornou o comandante do seu exercito é verdade? – Perguntou Kensuke.

- Hai, eu já o comando tem um ano e meio. – Respondeu com simplicidade.

- Naruto-sama parece ser bem determinado. – Comentou Meiling.

- Sou sim e pode me chamar só de Naruto, eu prefiro assim. – Disse sorrindo como sempre.

- Certo Naruto. – Ela assentiu em concordância.

- Sasuke-kun você também é determinado? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Sim e, por favor, me chame de Sasuke-sama. – Respondeu Sasuke com sua frieza habitual, deixando Sakura um pouco incomodada – Hinata-sama, você também é determinada? – Indagou o Príncipe Uchiha.

- Eu... Eu tento ser mais a minha timidez atrapalha – Disse Hinata corando.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso, uma hora passa. – Sasuke tentando ser mais "sensível" com a princesa.

- Sasuke-sama – Disse Kensuke. - Eu também soube que você tem uma habilidade incrível com uma katana.

- No torneio você verá. – Respondeu Sasuke.

- Eu estou ansioso pra ver o que Sasuke-sama e meu filho podem fazer. – Disse Minato com seu tradicional sorriso.

Naruto e Sasuke se encararam.

- Estou ansioso para lutar com você Naruto – Disse Sasuke o olhando nos olhos.

- Digo o mesmo. – Retrucou Naruto devolvendo o olhar.

- Bom vamos trocar de assunto – Disse Jiraiya notando a tensão entre os dois.

A noite seguiu como o planejado e ao fim do banquete todos se dirigiram a um grande salão onde ficaram conversando por um tempo.

Sakura foi conversar com Hinata, pois queria descobrir a relação dela com o Naruto e o porquê dela ter ficado nervosa daquele jeito, mas no meio do caminho foi interrompida, pois alguma coisa se iniciava.

- Como de costume – Meiling começava a discursar – para finalizar essa noite teremos uma pequena valsa com esses quatros jovens. – concluiu rodando seu olhar pelas pessoas para ver quatro olhares chocados em sua direção. Dançar não parecia ser algo do agrados dessas quatro realezas.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata se dirigiram ao centro do salão sendo seguido pelos olharem atentos dos convidados.

- Não gosto de dançar – resmungava Naruto.

- Pare de reclamar é só uma dança acabará logo. – retrucava Sakura – E vê que não vai pisar no meu pé.

- Na.. Naruto-sama. – Chamou Hinata.

- Sim.

- Bo...Boa sor..te nessa dança. – Disse Hinata mostrando um curto e doce sorriso enquanto suas bochechas ganhavam um tom rosado.

- Pra você também. – Desejou Naruto, não notando o tom ruborizado da princesa.

- Pra que desejar boa sorte? – Perguntou Sasuke enquanto olhava Hinata.

- Porque eu não gosto de dançar e pra piorar todos estão olhando. – Disse Naruto.

- E e..eu estou com vergonha. – Hinata disse desviando o olhar de Sasuke.

- Tsc, não tem motivo pra isso. – Concluiu Sasuke.

- Concordo com o Sasuke-sama não tem necessidade disso – Dizia Sakura –_ Quem teve essa idéia todo mundo esta olhando, dançar assim é ruim. –_ pensava Sakura concordando com Naruto.

- Vamos logo. – Disse Naruto apressado.

- É vamos logo. – Concordou Sakura.

Eles se afastaram um pouco e a musica começou a tocar.

- Esta pronta Sakura-sama? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Hai.

- Vamos começar. – Disse Sasuke.

- Hai. – Concordou Hinata corada.

Sasuke e Hinata se encaravam, já Naruto e Sakura até tentavam, pois aquela musica "exigia" que se olhassem, mas Naruto corava sempre que seu olhar se encontrava com o da jovem e ela sempre desviava para olhar para Sasuke.

(Uma musica bem calma pra essa parte fica perfeita e ajuda a imaginar a cena.).

Eles começaram com passos para o lado enquanto giravam se afastaram se segurando apenas por uma mão e assim Naruto e Sasuke giraram suas parceiras novamente as trazendo para perto e voltando a dançar, deram um passo pra trás e uma leve parada mais um passo para trás e outra parada mais um passo para o lado e um giro.

As duplas giraram na mesma direção e trocaram de pares e seguiram o mesmo ritual. Para quem assistia ele pareciam deslizar pelo salão, pois seus movimentos eram de extrema beleza e suavidade.

Naruto e Sakura voltaram a dançar junto e pela ultima vez seguiram o mesmo ritual, cada passo sem nenhum erro. Ao fim daquela pequena dança Naruto e Sakura olhavam um nos olhos do outro, como do outro lado Sasuke e Hinata se olhavam, estavam em transe, naquele momento parecia só existir eles ali, mas tudo isso foi quebrado com o som dos aplausos em volta deles.

Sakura logo que percebeu a situação virou de costas e se afastou deixando Naruto sozinho, o impedindo de ver o tom rosado em sua face.

Finalmente a noite chegava ao fim, os convidados se retiraram e outros foram para seus quartos, o castelo parecia vazio.

- Ah, finalmente isso acabo – Dizia Sakura e Naruto, cada um em seu quarto, logo se jogando em suas camas.

- Nossa estou cansada – Disse Hinata se despedindo de Neji – Oyasumi nasai (Boa Noite) Neji-niisan.

- ZzZzZzZzZ - Sasuke.

O brilho da lua clareava a noite que seguia tranqüila, mas um jovem de cabelos loiros não conseguia dormi, pois seus pensamentos se resumiam em apenas uma única pessoa, Sakura era seu nome, a que lhe tirava o sono, a que "perturbava" suas noites.

_-" Ela é um anjo" - _pensava ele enquanto sorria.

O dia logo clareava, os fracos raios do sol entravam pela janela do quarto e a leve brisa da manha sacudia a leve cortina branca do quarto de Sakura. A jovem se mexia enquanto despertava, havia um sorriso em seu rosto e tudo indicava que seus sonhos tinham sido os melhores. A princesa abriu seus olhos, se espreguiçou logo se pondo de pé, foi ao banheiro e se arrumou, logo voltando para o quarto se jogando em sua cama.

_- "Nossa esse sonho estranho de novo". – _pensava ela começando a rir abobalhada – "_acho melhor ir tomar café."_

Sakura se levantou e caminhou até a porta e a abriu tendo uma leve surpresa, Naruto também estava saindo de seu quarto, mas parecia estar meio acabado, pelo menos foi essa a impressão inicial de Sakura pelo menos até ele a ver.

- Ohayo Sakura-chan – Disse ele com um sorriso e se mostrando super disposto.

- Ohayo Naruto – Respondeu ela surpresa.

- Está indo tomar café? – Perguntou curioso.

- Hai. – Afirmou a princesa. - você também está indo?

- Hai, mas não vou demorar muito, pretendo treinar um pouco hoje. – comentou o príncipe.

- Vai treinar? – Sakura o olhou curiosa.

- Hai. - Naruto respondeu sorrido escondendo sua surpresa pelo súbito interesse da princesa em sua pessoa.

- Posso assistir seu treino? – Ela perguntou

- Cla... Claro. – Naruto agora não podia negar, ele estava completamente surpreso pela reação de Sakura, afinal ele poderia jurar que naquela manha a primeira coisa que Sakura faria seria ir atrás de Sasuke, pois como todos sabiam era ele o interesse da princesa e o fato de Sakura estar interessada no que ele ia fazer era uma grande surpresa.

- Vamos tomar café então. – Disse a princesa o apressando

- Yoshi!!

Naruto e Sakura seguiram pelos corredores até o salão da noite passada, o castelo ainda não tinha muito movimento a maioria dos hospedes ainda dormiam.

Logo que chegaram ao salão encontraram Sasuke tomando café.

- Yo Sasuke – Gritou Naruto sentando numa ponta da mesa.

- Ohayo Sasuke-kun – Disse Sakura sorrindo.

Sasuke se manteve calado apenas observando tudo que acontecia a sua volta, enquanto Naruto na outra ponta comia que nem loco.

- Naruto seu baka, você vai terminar se engasgando se continuar a comer assim. – Disse Sakura, mas era tarde demais.

- A..a.g..u..a – ele tentava dizer.

- Naruto, você ta ficando roxo. – gritava Sakura.

- x.x....

Sakura se levantou e puxou Naruto para junto de si fazendo pressão sobre o peito do rapaz, o ajudando a se livrar da uva que havia entalado na garganta dele.

- Eu disse que você ia terminar se engasgando seu baka – gritava a Sakura a toda voz.

- x.x....

- Vai se levantar ou vai ficar caído ai no chão?

Naruto se levantou letamente meio zonzo e meio sem jeito.

- Obrigado Sakura-chan você salvou minha vida – agradecia sem jeito.

- Só fiz meu trabalho como medica e também não queria alguém morto nesse salão.

Sasuke continuava a observar tudo a sua volta, mas com um olhar decepcionado, seria Naruto um grande guerreiro como diziam ser? Ele não acreditava mais nisso.

- Naruto – Chamou Sasuke com um meio sorriso debochado apenas para provocar o outro príncipe.

- O que? – Perguntou Naruto ao notar o sorrisinho de Sasuke.

- Antes eu achava que você era fraco, mas agora eu tenho certeza.

- SASUKEE. – Gritou Naruto indo na direção de Sasuke, mas sendo impedido por um soco de Sakura.

- Deixe Sasuke-kun em paz Naruto. – Disse Sakura em tom autoritário.

- Demo. – Naruto tentou se explicar, mas o olhar da garota foi o suficiente para calá-lo.

- Você não tinha um treino? – Sakura perguntou.

- Hai – disse ele se levantando e se esgueirando perto da janela, tentando escapar da jovem, mas se lembrou do pedido dela. – Sa..Sakura-chan..

- O que foi Naruto?

- Você ainda vai ver eu treinar? – Ele perguntou meu receoso da resposta dela.

- Não.

- Ahhh, por quê? – perguntou decepcionado.

- Ainda não terminei de tomar café e quero fazer companhia para o Sasuke-kun – Disse com um sorriso.

- Está certo. – Naruto respondeu e saio meio cabisbaixo.

Sakura apenas olhou sem muito interesse o olha triste de Naruto e se dirigiu a mesa.

- Sasuke-kun eu estava pensando. – ela dizia sem olhar pra frente – Nos dois poderíamos passa o dia juntos se conhecendo, o que você acha?

Sakura esperou a resposta, mas nada escutou, era apenas o silêncio. Sakura respirou fundo e olhou para a ponta da mesa, onde o Uchiha deveria estar sentando e constatou o que já imaginava.

- Sozinha... Ele me deixou sozinha. – murmurou a princesa.

**No lado de fora do castelo:**

- Yo Naruto.

- O que você quer Sasuke?

- Sakura disse que você ia treinar, então vim aqui treinar com você.

- E porque eu deveria concordar com isso?

- Porque treinar sozinho de nada adianta. – Sasuke apontava o obvio.

- Você tem razão, eu preciso de um adversário. – Concluiu Naruto em total desagrado.

**Dentro do castelo:**

Sakura continuava desolada sentada perante a mesa por ter sido abandonada por Sasuke que havia ido atrás do Naruto.

- Trocada por outro homem, trocada por outro homem, trocada por outro homem... – Sakura murmurava baixinho.

- Ohayo Sakura – Disse Ino entrando animada.

- Ohayo Ino – Disse desanimada.

- Nossa amiga, o que aconteceu? – Pergunto Ino

- Fui trocada por outro homem.

- Hã?

- O Sasuke-kun me deixou pra ir atrás do Naruto.

Ino começou a rir descontroladamente imaginando a cena, enquanto Sakura a encarava.

- Não to achando graça – Disse Sakura ficando nervosa.

- Desculpa – Disse Ino voltando a rir. – não...não da... pra...segurar.

- Deixa pra lá – Disse Sakura se levantando – estou indo pro meu quarto.

- Eu vou com você – Disse Ino que a seguiu ainda rindo.

**No quarto de Sakura:**

- Desculpa Sakura eu não resisti, mas prometo que não irei rir mais. – Ino

- Sem problemas deixa pra lá – Disse Sakura abrindo um sorriso e pulando na cama. – Tive aquele sonho novamente.

- De novo? – Perguntou Ino se jogando empolgada na cama. – Como foi dessa vez?

- Foi assim...

_Dentro do sonho de Sakura:_

_Sakura dormia tranquilamente com apenas o som do vento a embalar a noite quando sentiu algo tocar seu rosto._

_- Humm... – A garota gemeu baixinho se aconchegando na cama enquanto o suave carinho em seu rosto continuava. Ela despertou um pouquinho e abriu seus olhos ainda sonolentos, olhou para a forma masculina a sua frente e sentiu o coração acelerar._

_- Quando você será minha? – Perguntou ele._

_- Quando você quiser – Sakura respondeu sorrindo._

_- Eu te amo muito e te quero perto de mim. – Disse ele_

_O jovem a sua frente se aproximou e a beijou, um beijo suave e singelo a deitando na cama e fazendo carinho em sua face assim a devolvendo ao mundo dos "sonhos"._

_- Eu estou tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, não sei como suporto isso, eu te amo minha linda e faria tudo pra te fazer feliz._

- Nossa que fofo – Ino dizia enquanto pulava na cama.

- É só disso que eu me lembro. – Sakura diminuindo o sorriso.

- Mais você viu o rosto dele não viu? – Ino perguntou.

- Supostamente sim, mas...

- Mas o que? – Ino perguntou esperançosa.

- Eu não me lembro. – Disse Sakura fazendo uma esperançosa Ino a olhar decepcionada.

- É sempre assim, você sonha com esse cara desde os 12 anos e ate hoje não viu o rosto dele – Dizia Ino meio revoltada. – Me pergunto como isso é possível.

- Eu não tenho culpa, você acha que eu também não quero saber quem ele é? Eu estou super curiosa – Sakura

- E eu também, você sempre sonha com algo assim, mas nada de rosto, olhos, cabelo, nada, mistério total. – Dizia Ino ainda inconformada.

- Fazer o que? Pelo jeito esse príncipe vai ficar no mundo dos sonhos mesmo, ele nem deve existir – Disse Sakura ficando meio triste.

- A Sakura não fica assim, tudo é possível. – Ino tentava conformar a amiga.

- Ou talvez eu já o conheça. – Disse Sakura sorrindo sapeca para Ino.

- E quem seria? – Perguntou Ino curiosa.

- Sasuke-kun – Sakura abriu um largo sorriso.

- Talvez, mas ele não me parece um cara que diria coisas como as que o seu "príncipe" disse no seu sonho.

- Aaa Ino não fala isso, deve ser o Sasuke-kun sim e ponto. – Sakura afirmava.

- Está certo bom vou indo tenho muito trabalho hoje. – Disse Ino se levantando.

- Ate logo Ino. – Sakura se despediu.

- Ate Testa de Marquise.

- Porquinha para com isso – Sakura começou a rir – Faz tempo que você não me chama assim.

- Eu sei, senti falta. – Ino riu. – Tchau

- Até depois.

Sakura voltou para sua cama e pegou um rolinho (pergaminho) embaixo do travesseiro, no caso seu pequeno diário onde ela anotava seus sentimentos e pensamentos.

- Esse sonho é tão estranho – Sussurrava Sakura pra si mesma. – Vou escrever algo sobre ele.

_Quem é você?_

_Quem será que me chega na calada da noite_

_Vem nos braços de um sonho que eu ainda não desvendei_

_Eu conheço teu beijo, mas não vejo teu rosto._

_Quem será que eu amo e ainda não encontrei_

_Que sorriso aberto_

_Ou olhar profundo_

_Que disfarce será que usa_

_Para o resto do mundo?_

_Onde será que você mora_

_Em que língua me chama_

_Em que cena da vida_

_Haverá de comigo cruzar?_

_Que saudade é essa_

_Do amor que eu não tive_

_Porque é que te sinto se comigo não estas?_

_Será que são lembranças_

_De um tempo esquecido_

_Ou serão previsões de te ver por aqui?_

_Me desvenda esse amor_

_Que me faz renascer_

_Faz do sonho algo lindo_

_Que me faça viver_

_Diz se fiz com os céus algum trato_

_Esclarece esse fato_

_E me faz compreender_

_Esse beijo, esse abraço na imaginação_

_E descobre o que eu guardo pra ti no meu coração_

_Mas deixa eu sonhar, deixa eu te ver_

_Vem e me diz: Quem é você?_

**Fora do Castelo:**

- É só isso que você sabe fazer Naruto? – Sasuke

- Eu ainda não te mostrei do que sou capaz – Naruto.

Naruto empunhou sua katana de forma ágil e partiu pra cima de Sasuke que desviou com facilidade do ataque de Naruto.

_- "Droga eu não posso me entregar" – _pensava Naruto_ – "Eu tenho que fingir que sou fraco, mas se eu perder desse jeito ele não vai me respeitar."_

Sasuke se virou rápido na tentativa de aproveitar que Naruto esta de costas e com a guarda baixa e retirou sua katana da bainha na tentativa de acertá-lo, mas as katanas se encontraram soltando faíscas e o som de metais raspando um no outro.

- Você ainda não me surpreendeu Naruto, eu esperava mais de você. – Sasuke encarava Naruto enquanto mediam forças com suas katanas.

- Você não sabe de nada Sasuke. – retrucou Naruto.

Naruto e Sasuke saltaram para trás apenas deixando as katanas rasparem no chão levantado uma leve poeira. Sasuke olhava para Naruto com ar de superioridade, ele estava duvidando da capacidade do Naruto.

Naruto partiu pra cima de Sasuke e novamente suas katanas se encontram, a perfeição nos movimentos do Uchiha era notável, não que o jovem príncipe Naruto não fosse bom, mas isso ele não iria mostrar agora.

- Sasuke, porque você esta me mostrando tudo o que você sabe? – Perguntou Naruto meio curioso.

- Porque eu sei que posso te vencer, até de olhos fechado.

Naruto se irritou com isso e começou a por mais força nos golpes desferidos por sua katana.

- Força não significa sucesso Naruto, você vai terminar ficando indefeso desse jeito – Sasuke provocava.

- Com quem você acha que esta lidando? – Perguntou Naruto nervoso.

- Com um cara muito fraco.

Ao terminar de falar Sasuke fez um movimento com sua katana jogando a de Naruto longe.

- Viu? Eu disse que você é fraco porque você é fraco.

Naruto partiu pra cima de Sasuke sem arma alguma, o que fez com o Uchiha também se livrasse da sua, agora seria uma luta sem armas. Sasuke fechou seu punho na cara do Naruto o jogando no chão e abrindo um pequeno corte em seu supercílio, mas não havia tempo para reparar nesses detalhes, Naruto deu uma rasteira em Sasuke que caiu em cima de algumas pedras. Então, Sasuke se levanta meio "grogue" e Naruto parte pra cima dele, aproveitando-se da fragilidade do adversário, pronto a acertar um "upper" de esquerda no peito do Uchiha, porém este se esquiva para a direita e acaba acertando um gancho de direita no peitoral do loiro, que faz o mesmo ficar um tempo determinado com falta de ar. Mas, este não se preocupa com isso e, mesmo debilitado, se joga em cima do Uchiha, dando uma voadora na região abdominal do mesmo e assim cai no chão totalmente acabado, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Gaara andava pelos campos do castelo quando avistou a briga dos dois e correu na direção dos dois na tentativa de pará-los.

- Parem com isso – Gritou Gaara tentando separar os dois.

Kiba chegou logo em seguida após ouvir o grito de Gaara e correu para ajudar os amigos.

- Vocês dois parem com isso – Gritou Kiba.

- Kiba vamos separar esses dois, você segura o Naruto e eu seguro o Sasuke. – Disse Gaara.

- Ta.

Naruto e Sasuke foram separados e puxados para lados opostos na tentativa de manter uma distancia razoável entre eles o que não era muito fácil. Naruto tentava se soltar a todo custo o que estava dando muito trabalho para Kiba que tentava segura-lo. Sasuke olhou surpreso, Naruto realmente não havia mostrado do que era capaz e isso o deixava ansioso. Sasuke lutou um pouco no inicio, mas depois de olhar para Naruto se acalmou e Gaara o soltou.

- Pensei que você fosse dar mais trabalho – Disse Gaara sem mudar a expressão fria do rosto.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Sasuke meio nervoso com a pergunta de Gaara.

- Olha para o Kiba, nem se agüenta em pé por tentar segurar o Naruto, pensei que você fosse mais forte e que fosse me dar trabalho igual o Naruto esta dando pro Kiba. – Gaara explicou.

- Não me subestime soldado, você não me conhece – Sasuke o olhava nervoso, mas em Gaara seu olhar não surtia efeito.

- E quem disse que eu me interesso em conhecer. – Respondeu Gaara sem se preocupar com a reação do Uchiha.

- Insolente. – Sasuke.

- Pode soltar o Naruto – Gritou Gaara ignorando o "insulto" do príncipe.

- Obrigado – Disse Kiba soltando Naruto e caindo sentado. – Você tem que se controlar

Naruto, não é fácil te segurar.

- Não enche Kiba e aquele cara é irritante – Naruto.

- Não importa o que ele é. Você é esquentadinho e precisa se controlar. – Kiba dizia enquanto sentia seu corpo despencar na grama atrás de si.

Naruto se sentou ao lado de Kiba, enquanto olhava Gaara se aproximar e Sasuke se sentar a uns 30 metros deles.

- Naruto quando você vai aprender a se controlar? – Perguntou Gaara.

- Ate você Gaara, vai pegar no meu pé? – Indagou Naruto incomodado com a reação dos amigos.

- Só estamos zelando pela sua segurança. – Disse Kiba.

- Do jeito que esse cara tem fãs se você machucá-lo vai acabar começando uma guerra. – Gaara dizia se divertindo as custas do amigo.

- Não exagera. – Naruto.

- Ele está falando a verdade, as garotas são capazes de matar por esse cara, queria saber o que ele tem demais. – Disse Kiba entrando na brincadeira.

- Alem da arrogância e egocentrismo, eu não sei. – Gaara expressava sua sutil opinião.

Sasuke se levantou e começou a caminhar na direção de Naruto que já o olhava como se fosse esganá-lo a todo custo quando um menino de mais ou menos uns 12 anos veio correndo na direção de Naruto.

- Yo Naruto nii-chan. – Gritou o menino surpreendendo a todos.

- Ko...Konohamaru - Disse Naruto olhando surpreso para o irmão que acabara de chegar. – O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Eu não queria ficar longe de você e pedi pra me trazerem pra cá. – Explicou Konohamaru com tranqüilidade enquanto sorria.

- E onde esta a Yukina? – Indagou Naruto preocupado.

- A nee-chan foi falar com a mamãe. – Konohamaru dizia enquanto se jogava em cima de Naruto.

- Está certo, daqui a pouco eu entro pra falar com você e com ela. – Disse Naruto se afastando um pouco do irmão, para não sujá-lo com o sangue que ainda escorria de seu supercílio e o impedindo de ver.

- Yosh! – Disse Konohamaru e saiu correndo para o castelo.

- É seu irmão? – Perguntou Sasuke bem próximo do Naruto.

- Sim, além dele tem a Yukina que é a mais nova. – Disse Naruto olhando com um sorriso ainda olhando na direção de Konohamaru. – Você tem irmão?

- Tenho um o qual eu pretendo matar. – Respondeu Sasuke com um tão mais frio que o habitual.

- Nossa por que isso? –Naruto quis saber.

- Isso já não é da sua conta. – Disse Sasuke virando de costa.

- Oh esperai. – Gritou Naruto mais já era tarde Sasuke já estava longe.

- Esse cara. Ele precisa de um psicólogo – Disse Kiba

Porém também ficou sem resposta, pois Naruto e Gaara já caminhavam em direção ao castelo para cuidar do pequeno corte que Naruto havia feito no supercílio enquanto brigava com Sasuke.

**Nos jardins:**

- Ohayo – Cumprimentou Jiraiya.

- Ohayo – Disse Minato retribuindo o cumprimento.

- Está ansioso pelo torneio? – Perguntou Jiraiya ao notar o olhar diferente de Minato

- Eu diria preocupado. – Respondeu o Imperador.

- Preocupado com o que? – Jiraiya já desconfiava sobre qual era o motivo dessa reação de Minato.

- Você sabe que o Naruto é esquentadinho.

- E você está preocupado que ao invés dele fazer uma demonstração com o Sasuke ele acabe fazendo uma mini-guerra com o pequeno Uchiha, estou certo?

- Sim, essa é a minha preocupação.

- Esse garoto é forte como você e temperamental como a mãe, sinceramente uma péssima combinação. – Disse Jiraiya em tom de brincadeira, mas logo recebeu uma sapatada na cabeça.

- Eu não sou temperamental – Gritou Kushina.

- .... x.x ....- Jiraiya

- Ohayo minha Imperatriz. – Disse Minato a puxando para si.

- Ohayo meu Imperador – Disse ela com um sorriso.

Kushina e Minato se olharam e começaram a se aproximar na intenção de se beijarem, mas...

- Tão cedo já vão começar a melação. – Disse Konohamaru. – Ninguém merece.

- Konohamaru – Chamou Jiraiya - Deixe seus pais.

- Mais ojii-san (tio) é assim todo dia. – Konohamaru lamentava.

- Você fala isso nii-chan, porque não sabe nada sobre o amor – Disse Yukina vindo de trás do irmão.

Yukina e Konohamaru começaram a discutir.

- Eu amo a nossa família. – Minato sussurrou para Kushina.

- Ela é linda, temos três filhos maravilhosos, você caprichou em todos eles. – Disse Kushina fazendo Minato corar.

Mais logo Kushina voltou sua atenção para os filhos.

- Yukina, Konohamaru o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Kushina surpresa e feliz por ver os filhos.

- O Konohamaru quis vir assistir o nii-san lutar e, eu não quis ficar sozinha. – Disse Yukina

- Hum, mas eu disse para o Konohamaru que talvez esse torneio fosse muito forte para ele assistir agora sendo assim tão novinho. - Disse Minato bagunçando o cabelo do filho.

- Para com isso Oto-san (pai,) eu não sou tão novinho assim, eu já tenho idade suficiente pra sair com as garotas.

- Jiraiya. – Gritou Kushina avistando apenas a cabeleira prateada a distancia. – Volte a aqui, já basta um dos meus filhos, não quero outro pervertido que nem você. – E saiu correndo atrás dele.

Minato apenas assistia rindo das trapalhadas de seu sensei e dos escândalos de sua esposa ( mesma personalidade do filho é o que se pode esperar né?).

**Dentro do castelo:**

- Sakura-sama – Chamou Gaara batendo na porta do quarto da jovem.

- Diga – Ela respondeu sem ao menos abrir a porta.

- Você poderia dar uma olhada no pequeno ferimento que o Naruto fez durante o treino e se possível cuidar dele? – Perguntou Gaara.

- Eu farei isso, mande-o esperar em seu quarto que logo eu irei.

- Hai – Disse Gaara.

**No quarto de Naruto:**

- Garota chata essa, nem pra abrir a porta – Disse Gaara entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

- Ela não é assim, você só não a conhece. – Defendeu Naruto.

- Falo o apaixonado que tudo defende. – Disse Kiba brincando.

- É Naruto você nem conhece essa garota e já fica defendendo ela. – Disse Gaara fingindo estar incomodado.

- Não é bem assim só estou falando isso por que ate agora ela não foi chata comigo. – Explicou o príncipe.

Sakura saiu de seu quarto indo em direção ao quarto de Naruto, mas ao chegar na porta ouviu os meninos conversando e sua curiosidade a fez se aproximar um pouco mais para ouvir.

- Você esta apaixonada por isso age desse jeito. – Disse Gaara tentando provocar o amigo.

- Está certo eu gosto dela. – Naruto suspirou – Ela é como um sonho, ela é diferente das outras garotas que eu conheci. Ela não segue a multidão, ela faz seu próprio caminho, ela ilumina meu dia, ela tem sua própria maneira de ser, quando eu olho pra ela eu vejo algo raro, eu vejo uma rosa que pode crescer em qualquer lugar e não há ninguém com quem eu possa comparar lhe comparar. Ela é como um sonho, perfeita demais pra existir. Às vezes eu acho que vejo demais, mas é impossível ela parece um anjo.

Sakura apenas ouvia a conversa atrás da porta, mas não entendia direito, pois a pegou da metade, mas logo deduziu que o Príncipe Naruto estava apaixonado ou talvez já estivesse com alguém a fim de anunciar apenas no final do torneio. Sakura logo imaginou que essa pessoa fosse Hinata e juntou o acontecimento da noite passada a isso, quando Hinata ficou com ciúme do Naruto por causa da Ino.

Sakura deu um passo para trás e ouviu a porta do quarto vizinho se abrir, era Hinata que saia dele sendo seguida pela irmã. A jovem princesa Hinata olhou para sua vizinha de quarto que olhava diretamente para ela a fazendo corar, Sakura pensou que Hinata fosse falar alguma coisa, mas ela abaixou a cabeça, virou e saiu andando pelo corredor. Sakura voltou a olhar para a porta do quarto do jovem príncipe e por um instante se sentiu um pouco hesitante sem sabem se entrava ou não no quarto dele, algo a chamava, dizia para entrar no quarto, mas uma outra coisa a puxava de volta. A jovem princesa novamente deu um passo para trás, mas no mesmo instante a porta se abriu e ela deu de cara com Kiba.

- Yo Sakura-sama estávamos a sua espera. – Disse Kiba puxando Sakura para dentro do quarto.

* * *

Fim de capitulo, espero que tenham gostado.

Agradeço a todas as reviews do fundo do meu kokoro.

Ja ne.


End file.
